Sombre Étoile
by Chibi Zia
Summary: Un hommage a un homme qui a continué de se battre pour un monde qui l'avait abandonné... (SPOILER) Joyeux anniversaire de mort, Sirius Black. (Oops.)


Kim : Je fais ce fanfic, pour un homme qu'on aime tous…Qui n'a jamais vraiment eu la chance d'être joyeux, mais qui a continué de se battre pour sa vie, ses amis… Un homme qui a été faussement accusé du meurtre de 13 personnes… Un homme que j'adore et que j'estime beaucoup… Joyeux anniversaire de mort, Sirius Black.  
  
o  
  
Harry était debout sur un ravin. Il attendait, lentement, qu'il soit minuit. C'était presque l'heure. Il avait dans ses mains des fleurs, un bouquet de rose blanche. Il regarda sa montre. Plus que dix minutes. Cette dernière année avait été plus que difficile pour Harry, et il en avait appris beaucoup sur ses parents et son parrain…

__

_Si même les étoiles meurent_

_Si dans nos âmes résonnent la peur_

_Est-ce que tu m'as abandonné?_

_Tu étais...  
  
_Il n'arrivait pas à croire la plupart des choses qu'il avait appris. Pourquoi est-ce que son parrain n'avais jamais eu aucune chance…? Au début, il croyait avoir été abandonné. Sirius avait juré à Harry qu'il serait toujours là… Mais il était partit. Mais maintenant, il avait compris que même les étoiles devait mourir un jour.

__

L'unique étoile de ma vie

Par quel malheur es-tu parti?

Le seul pour qui je devenais fort

Qu'on me dise pourquoi tu es mort...  
  
Harry se rappela les regards haineux sur son parrain… L'injustice qu'était sa vie… Il fronça les sourcils. Il était supposé sauvé les sorciers. C'est bien beau dire, et si il n'en avait pas envie? Sirius était la raison pourquoi il voulait devenir plus fort, cette année. La seule personne qui le comprenait… S'il avait un problème, il fallait le dire à Sirius… C'était sa propre bêtise qui avait causé la fin de l'Animagus…_   
  
Les yeux levés vers le ciel  
Noir comme le souvenir éternel  
De ton nom qui faisait rêver,  
Tu étais…  
_  
Si seulement… Si seulement il avait étudié l'Occlumency, si seulement Remus aurait su que Sirius était innocent plus tôt, si seulement il aurait eu de meilleur parent… Il y avait tellement de si et aucune réponse… Il regarda le ciel. C'était la nouvelle Lune, seul les étoiles faisaient briller le ciel d'un noir d'encre… Harry regarda autour de lui et trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait. L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel; Sirius. Il y avait de quoi rêver… Oh, Sirius, est-ce que tu m'entends…? Pensa l'adolescent._  
  
Désormais seule ma faiblesse  
Égale peut-être ma tristesse  
Rien ne change, j'ai beau crier  
Tu… Étais…_  
  
Il était faible. Il était supposé battre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, mais il était aussi faible qu'il était triste. Il avait beau eu crier, pleurer… Sirius ne revenait pas. Nick le lui avait dit, bien sûr… Il ne pouvait- ne **voulait** pas sauvé ce monde, cette humanité qui l'avait tant haï. Du jour au lendemain, il était devenu de dérangé mental à sauveur du monde… Mais il s'en fichait. Il sauverait le monde, seulement pour venger Sirius… Il était tant pour lui… La seule véritable chose qui comptait pour Sirius avait été lui, Harry… Il n'allait pas être mort en vain._   
  
L'unique étoile de ma vie_

_Par quel malheur es-tu parti?_

_Le seul pour qui je devenais fort_

_Qu'on me dise pourquoi tu es mort...  
  
_Personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi. Enfin, tout le monde s'en fichait. Harry regarda l'heure. Plus qu'une minute. Il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir son parrain, mais le goût de vengeance lui imbibait l'esprit, infectait son sang… Son âme criait vengeance. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment… Minuit sonna. Harry déposa le bouquet de rose blanche au pied de la tombe.   
  
''Joyeux anniversaire de mort, Sirius. Que ton âme repose en paix.''  
  
_Pourquoi… tu es mort…  
  
_R.I.P.   
  
Sirius Black   
  
1958-1995  
  
_''Aimé, c'est être prêt d'abandonner son bonheur pour le bonheur d'un autre.''  
  
Ne laissé jamais les innocents devenir coupable.   
  
_o  
  
Kimiko: … La chanson appartient a ma grande sœur spirituelle. Elle s'appelle Sombre Étoile. Ce fanfic est merdique, mais c'est mon hommage à Sirius Black.   
  
… Hé, L&R, en passant?


End file.
